Division 724
Division 724, also known as Kuromori (Black Forest), is a Yamataian Special Warfare Division under the Yamatai Imperial Army Special Applications unit. It is primarily responsible for carrying out experimental warfare through the use of unorthodox forces in support of regular forces. It is one of the few institutions in Yamatai expressly permitted to carry out human bio-augmentation of any form. They are also known to make use of clones, as well as corpses. The Division 724 is mainly involved with creating various forms of mass-produced super-soldier to reduce human losses in the field, augment mechanised and robotic forces, as well as perform psychological warfare. Formation Activities Bushi Gunjin The main project of Division 724, these are drugged and chemically enhanced super soldiers, mostly made up of volunteers or clones. Test subjects were injected with chemicals and growth hormones, but the effects led to addiction, mental instability and increased heart failure. Kairai Division 724 has succeeded in creating some form of resurrection from the dead as a side effect of the Bushi Gunjin project. Kairai are created through the use of unstable chemicals, intense radiation and electricity to stimulate the brain, often from vast amount of dead Bushi Gunjin clones that are already full of unstable chemicals. They are mindless creatures immune to pain and fatigue, and are ideal for use as shock forces. They are often transported in a dormant state and are activated with an electric signal when they arrive at the target area, after which they are controlled through electronic mind control techniques as created by Division 202. Koumajutsu The Koumajutsu Project is an extension of the Kairai Project, championed by Lieutenant Colonel Sawao Kato. The Koumajutsu Project is even more horrifying, and attempts to legitimately create something like the Kairai on the field through the use of an aerosol-deployed, fluid-borne virus that drives the target insane, ignoring any amount of pain or even the shutdown of organs in an animalistic rage to attack anything in sight, until the infected dies of exhaustion or otherwise. This is almost purely a psychological weapon, to turn entire armies insane and collapse offensives, as the cleanup operation afterwards is often very costly. A space-deployed variant for use against starships is apparently under development. Due to the method of deployment, they are almost completely uncontrollable. Other projects Using mainly clones, as one of the few organisations in Yamatai able to create and use them, genetic engineering on humans is reportedly carried out by Division 724 to further perfect the super soldier project, including medical research. This is of course illegal under the Imperial Constitution, but these activities are allowed to proceed due to the great medical knowledge and military importance this experimentation produces. Facilities See also Yamatai Imperial Army Special Applications Divisions *Division 202, Psionics Research and Warfare Division *Division 349, Biological and Chemical Weapons Research and Development Division *Division 892, Mechanical Warfare Research and Development Division *Division 913, Robotics, Cybernetics and Artificial Intelligence Research and Development Division Category:Yamatai Category:Imperial Army Special Divisions